percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Styx - Chapter 21
''Sara POV "NO!!!" I screamed, it semmed to be pitch black. "Sara wake up for the love of the gods!" I heard Dustin shouting at me. I opened my crusted eyes, and closed them quickly from the intense light. I opened them again but more slowly and saw dustin hovering over he. Then i realized he was shaking me also. "Dustin, you can stop shaking me now," he immedaitely let go and I sat up on the bed. How did I even get here? I dont remember falling on sleep on the bed. What time is it even? "Sara are you okay?" I got up, almost toppling over on the floor. Dustin quickly put his arm around me to support me. " uh...yeah I think so. What happened?" he responded with, "you passed out as usual after staying up all night" I started to laugh. "Of course I did, what is this? the millionth time?" he shook his head, now laughing with me as well,. "Nah, more like the ten-thousanth" I walked over to the table with the map and traced the outlines of the trail on it. In its path laid evil and destruction, yet it was beautiful as well with its carving. Then I remebered something important: Aaron. Where was he? I didnt see him in the other bed, and I certainly dont hear the shower on. Did he go for a walk? "Dustin, wheres Aaron?" I heard Dustin stiffen up behind me and I looked back at him. "Uh...um....he went for a walk?" Dustin is the worst liar ever. "Dustin wheres Aaron, I know when your lying and you are defintely lying to me right now," Dustin looked down at his feet with a guilty expression on his face. What happened while I was asleep? "Dustin....Wheres Aaron, and what the hell happened while I was passed out?" he startled to stumble on his words like he always does when he gets nervous. "Um, uh...h-h-he went....umm.....went-went...out f-for a walk" I raised my eyebrow up at him, challenging him to lie to me again. "Dustin, tell the the truth for gods sake! I know your lying because you always get nervous like this! Now tell me!" I was completely angry now, why would he try to keep lying to me?! Dustin POV'' In my book, I only have 3 rules. 1 Avoid parents, both godly and non-godly. 2 Don't get killed and lastly 3 DO NOT (especially) GET SARA MAD!!! Shes scary when shes mad....Maybe thats why Percy hid out in the atlantic for a day once to stay away from Annabeth when she was really mad at him. Do all Athena children have bad tempers? or just the girls? I gulped, sweat dripping down my face. Sara looked like she could vaporize me with her glare. Seriouesly it was worse then a monster, plus it was making me feel even more guilty then I already was....I looked at her and then back at the door. "Don't you even try to run for it Dustin" Dammit!, welll cant blame me for trying. I grabbed a pillow threw it at her and ran for the door. I heard Sara struggling behind me. and then i was out the door running to look for Aaron. Category:The Son of Styx Category:Mcleo1 Category:Chapters